1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical switching device and a stereoscopic display device. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical switching device integrated with a touch structure and a stereoscopic display device employing the optical switching device integrated with the touch structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the progress of science and technology and the development of semiconductor industry, electronic products including personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones, and notebooks (NBs) have been extensively applied and have become more convenient, multi-functional, and stylish, thus providing consumers with more options. Owing to the increasing requirements for electronic products, display screens which play a crucial role in the electronic products have drawn attention from designers.
The electronic products are able to display images through the display screens; hence, data in the electronic products may be output in form of images. Stereoscopic display switching devices or touch input devices may be fixed or assembled to the housings/casings/shells of various display screens by means of mechanical devices, e.g., screws or locking members, so as to allow users to receive stereoscopic images or input messages through the display screens. Under said circumstances, however, additional manufacturing steps and components are required, and thus manufacturing costs and assembly time of the display screens (devices) may be increased.